The overall goal of the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) MBRS SCORE Program is to enhance the research capability of MSM faculty by supporting biomedical research related to disease processes that disproportionately affect underserved population. The design of the program will foster the research career goals of our mid-level and/or mature research faculty and will aid our young faculty in initiating their independent research programs. This renewal application includes twenty-six diverse biomedical research projects (20 full and 6 pilots) that will strengthen the institution's research capabilities and provide for faculty the needed support to address the disproportionate degree of diseases and adverse conditions that affect the nation's minority population. The MBRS SCORE will also provide the resources and technical assistance needed to maintain an environment for developing and cultivating minority students to become outstanding scientists. The Program Goals are to: 1) enhance the research environment for MSM faculty, 2) increase the faculty scholastic productivity and 3) coordinate the faculty research activities of the SCORE with the student, faculty, and institutional development activities of the RISE. The measurable outcomes expected to result from accomplishing Goal 1 are: 1) a 20% concentration (4 out of 20) of the MBRS-sponsored seminars focused on cutting-edge technologies; 2) the selection of 4 SCORE investigators/year to present their research findings during the MBRS-sponsored seminar series; 3) two technical workshops (e.g. bioinformatics and advanced molecular biology techniques) supported and coordinated by the MBRS program; 4) an increase in the number of MBRS-sponsored seminars by 25% (from 16 to 20). The measurable outcomes expected to result from accomplishing Goal 2 are: 1) a 50% increase in the number (from 1 to 2) of manuscripts accepted for publication/project/year; 2) an increased number (15%) of extramurally funded grants; 3) a structured procedure which will provide periodic feedback and a means of monitoring the progress and/or obstacles of each investigators research. The measurable outcomes expected to result from accomplishing Goal 3 are: 1) the exposure of minority under-graduate students to research training that provides a full range of research experiences (e.g. hands-on experimentations, scientific writing, currents technologies, etc); 2) an enhancement of the institution's graduate programs; 3) a group of junior investigators that are equipped with the elements needed to begin developing a sound research program.